Christmas With The Enemy
by purpledolpin05
Summary: AU. What happens when the Elite Force and the Davenport family get stranded in the middle of the road to the airport but the flights were all cancelled due to a heavy blizzard? What happens when the Elite Force seek shelter at the most unlikely place? What were the odds that the Andrews family now have to spend Christmas with their enemy? Christmas has never been merrier, people!


**Christmas With The Enemy**

 **Part 1: A Chaotic Day**

 **Plot:- Slight AU. What happens when the Elite Force and the Davenport family get stranded in the middle of the road to the airport but the flights were all cancelled due to a heavy blizzard? What happens when the Elite Force seek shelter at the most unlikely place? What were the odds that the Andrews family now have to spend Christmas with their enemy? Christmas has never been merrier, everyone! Contains a lot of OCs and cameos of former characters.**

 **Purpledolpin05: This one's an unusual idea since I don't really write much about the Elite Force team as much as I focus on the Andrews family (Andrews is my fanmade last name for Rodissiuss and his family) more often these days because the Rodissiuss arc intrigues me more than the rest of the Elite Force, and I find most evil! Roman stories uncomfortable since he's usually portrayed as this evil, twisted, sadistic and occasionally abusive villain (like Billy from Stranger Things 2! Huh does that make Tracy the Isabella to Roman's Billy?) heck, even Riker gets more love since he's the nicer twin. This story is a bit AU since it contains a bit of my version of Elite Force with a few Bionics as the helpers of the team called the Junior League (consists of Jenny an OC, Bob, Spin and Jamie from It's Not The End of the World) [Trivia fact: Jamie was the very first shapeshifter introduced to the franchise; not Dr. Wrath, not Alan, not Roman and Riker. And yet she doesn't really get enough credit; that and I am a sucker for Jamie/Spin]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Lab Rats: Elite Force, or the mentioned/cameo characters from the prequels: Mighty Med or Lab Rats. I only own my Original Characters and the plot of the story. Enjoy**

 **Christmas is around the corner, so let's see what the Elite Force are up to…**

"It's almost Christmas!" Kaz was the first to cheer when everyone else got up.

"Is he high on _drugs_? Or _beer_? Do I need to get the tranquilizer dart?" an 18-year-old boy named Jones Chimokuri asked, raised an eyebrow at Kaz's overly enthusiastic behavior.

"No, that's just Kaz being excited for Christmas." Oliver replied.

"But keep the tranquilizer dart around, just in case. Oh god, the word 'Dart' reminds me of Dart the Demo-Dog." Another teen named Tracy placed a hand over her heart. This is Tracy Chimokuri, she and Jones were one of the former students at the Bionic Academy but were sent to lie in Centium City to assist the Elite Force.

"I think you are digging way too deep into Stranger Things." Bree chuckled at her friend.

"Guilty as charged." Tracy shrugged, taking a seat next to the Bionic-Superhuman hybrid. "But hey, I do love character development."

"So, what are your plans for Christmas break?" Skylar Storm asked.

"Well, Davenport's making us go back to Mission Creek for Gramma Rose's birthday. Her birthday is the day before New Years' Eve." Chase Davenport replied.

"oh, how old is she?" Kaz asked.

"She's turning," Chase was about to reply when Bree interrupted.

"Old." Bree summed it up.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Grandma Rose will be mauling Mr. Davenport with her iron curler if he shows up late again." Bree nodded.

"Yeah, can you link me a video of that when it happens?" Kaz asked.

"Either way, while you guys will be busy going back home, I am going to stay over at a friend's place for Christmas." Tracy added, looking up from the notes she was reading. "Finals are coming around so might as well stay over at my friend's place to study."

"Same, I'll be bunking with my sister." Jones nodded, before joking, "so what subject are you having for the finals? _Human Anatomy_?"

Tracy quickly kicked her brother's foot from underneath the chair.

"It's Introduction to Mass Communication, lil' bro." Tracy hissed over.

"Hey guys, so I was thinking if we can decorate this place to have a Crash Mass vibe." Bob came downstairs from the preteens' room as he suggested to his friends.

"That is not a real word, Bob." An 11-year-old Bionic named Jenny corrected.

"Neither is Aunt Anna-Tika!" Bob exclaimed.

"Actually, it's Antarctica." Chase corrected.

"Let's decorate this place to look have a _Hunger Games_ vibe!" Spin suggested.

"Nah, I am thinking more of a _Yule Ball from Harry Potter_!" Jenny shook her head.

"Or we can decorate this place with _CHRISTMAS LIGHTS_!" Jamie, a young 11-year old shapeshifter, exclaimed.

" _STRANGER THINGS THEMED CHRISTMAS_!" The kids quickly came with their solution.

"And we can make cards for Happy Hannah Khan!" Bob added.

"IT'S _HANNUKAH_!" Everyone else corrected/yelled.

"I am so glad we sent the toddlers are sleeping right now, the last thing we need is them waking up and being like savages!" Bree replied. There were 3 younger Bionics who were literally toddlers/newborns when Krane sent the other Bionic solders to attack the Davenport-Dooley's. There was 5-year-old Jackie who was basically like a human torch; Chloe who's 4 and is a sassy crybaby and 2-year-old January (S-100) currently the youngest Bionic and considers almost everyone she meets as a family.

"IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS!!" Jackie opened up the door before he and his sister ran into the living room.

"And I spoke too soon." Bree sighed.

"Kaz, we need your help on our wish list!" Chloe tugged Kaz by the sleeve

"Sure, I would be happy to help write down." Kaz nodded.

"How do you spell your name?" Chloe asked.

"K-A-Z." Kaz answered, before nodding, "anything else?"

"I always thought it's spelt K-%-Z?" Chloe claimed. Looks like the duo have been hearing about how Kaz was like from Jordan.

"How do you spell _Decapitate_?" Jackie asked.

"You should ask Chase instead, vocabulary is his thing." Kaz changed the subject.

"What are you even writing?" Chase asked.

"Decapitate Kaz." Jackie replied before Chloe nodded.

"JONES, WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TEACHING THEM?" Kaz turned to Jones.

"Hey, it's called _decent parenting._ " Jones argued back, "this is what you get when you destroyed their toys."

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Kaz exclaimed, it was just one time when he accidentally set the kids' toys on fire.

"ATTACK!!" Chloe multiplied herself (she can clone herself as she wishes) while Jackie started to hop onto Kaz's back and pretended the toddler was a cowboy.

"Kids, it's barely 9 and you are all fighting." Tasha came downstairs carrying baby Naomi in her arms. Oh yeah, since Donald had to come back to his dairy farm home to visit his parents, Tasha decided to tag along since his parents deserve to meet their baby granddaughter in the flesh.

"Kaz did it!" everyone else pointed at Kaz.

"I did nothing!" Kaz frowned, taking a step back before he knocked over a miniature marble Daven-Sculpture.

"Except that." Kaz blinked.

"I understand that you are all excited for Christmas, or trying to get into the Naughty List. But you have got to tone down on the violence, considering we have Naomi and January who learn whatever they see." Tasha began to lecture the older kids.

"But Tasha, what if we get a Mission Alert?" Chase asked.

"No missions for this holiday, Mister! It's like every year whenever I wanted a normal Christmas, you all are always busy with something!" Tasha crossed her arms.

"But the Shapeshifters haven't strike any attacks for a few months now, what if they try attacking the rest of the superheroes during Christmas?" Kaz pointed out.

"We are all going to spend Christmas together as a family WITHOUT using any of your powers, whether you like it or not!" Tasha insisted on having a Bionic/Superpower-free Christmas. "I've been planning this Christmas gathering for months!"

Since Oliver's mom is in prison and his dad living in England (although Horace, Alan showed up at Mighty Max with Oliver to celebrate Thanksgiving with Bridget, but things went awkward really quick when Bridget started complaining to the cafeteria staff that their mashed potatoes weren't mashed enough), Kaz's family had gone off for a family trip to the Bahama's and accidentally forgot to give Kaz the info, and Skylar's practically banned from Caldera, the Trio decided to spend their Christmas with the Davenport-Dooley family.

"Guys, huddle up." Oliver called out before the Elite Force huddled in a small circle to talk.

"Should we really not use our powers for the holidays?" Kaz asked.

"Jones, Trace, what are your opinions?" Chase turned to their former students/current assistants.

"Don't look at us, we're not even gonna celebrate Christmas with you guys. I'm going to a friend's place!" Tracy claimed. "and the Fearsome Foursome will be celebrating Christmas with Madam Tsuki (a Normo caretaker that used to work for Krane and was in charge of taking care of the younger Bionic solders) and Jamie's mom and Jamie's soon-to-be someday stepdad."

"And I'll be staying overnight at Tracy's friend's place and heading to Church on Christmas!" Jones added.

"What if we get another Mission Alert?" Oliver asked.

"It's Christmas, I doubt supervillains have anything else better to do than intrude our lives." Tasha added.

"Well, one Christmas we had to go to the North Pole to save this weird scientist from Facility X, he turned out to be our Aunt's long-lost husband." Chase added.

"That reminds me, Your Uncle Noah (Evans) is coming over for Christmas, so please don't try to start a fight…again." Tasha reminded, "I'm looking at you, Chase."

"Yeah, I still don't get why Dr. Evans is secretly married to our Aunt." Bree stated.

"Well, he was jealous because his best friend married his baby sister, so separating them was his best idea." Tasha stated.

"Wow, and you called Rodissiuss EVIL!" Tracy raised her eyebrows. "Separating True Love, now that is a crime more punishable than death!"

"Besides, we'll only agree that we only use our powers when the situation calls for it." Skylar nodded.

"Ok, Tasha, we promise." On behalf of the Elite Force, Bree agreed Tasha's condition. "But can we use our powers if there's a real emergency?"

Tasha thought for a moment before she nodded.

"Hey look! I'm dancing on the chandelier!" a chirpy voiced called down as they spotted 5-year-old Bionic boy, little Jackie, swinging from the chandelier. Jackie, Chloe and January were the youngest Bionics (so far) and were given Gravity Manipulation by Krane, so this can easily cause them to fool around with their powers.

"Anyway, I've just made ticket reservations for the plane, and we'll be leaving in 2 days." Tasha nodded.

"Why can't you guys just take Mr. Davenport's private jet?" Oliver asked.

"Because **_EDDY_** might be piloting it." Tasha frowned.

"Who's Eddy? Is he the private jet's pilot?" Skylar asked.

"Eddy is Mr. Davenport's computer robot, and his only friend." Bree explained. "He's annoying and likes to tease everyone! I will not be surprised if Eddy and Granma Rose will be having a contest of roasting either Mr. Davenport or Tasha."

"What ticks me off most is that Donald made Eddy Naomi's **godfather**!" Tasha grumbled a bit. So Eddy enjoys ticking off other people and yet he's nice to Naomi.

"Mommy, will Jannie (January) be coming with us?" Naomi walked over, hand in hand with her toddler best friend.

"Oh, well sorry sweetie, but Jannie will be spending Christmas with her family." Tasha explained.

"And her boyfriend from New York is coming over." Kaz teased. The young 2-year-old toddler has a very close friend called Dewey (but goes by Doy) whose family lives in New York but they come over to Centium City occasionally for work.

"But I'm sure they can come over and visit you guys for Christmas." Skylar added.

"YAY!!" the two toddlers quickly cheered.

"Then we can drink hot cocoa together, Mimi!" January told her bestie.

" _Yay_!" Naomi cheered.

"And just before that, I'm going to keep this picture for my screensaver." Tracy snapped a few pictures of Naomi and January smiling with her phone.

"Could you forward that to me?" Tasha asked before Tracy nodded. Considering Tracy was the "Mom" friend of the gang, she somewhat had to behave like a mother to the team members. And she sometimes drags Chase to act as the "Dad" although they both find each other as mutual best friends (because she doesn't think Kaz qualifies as responsible and Oliver belongs with Skylar)

 **Meanwhile, with a certain family…**

The door opened as 2 men walked into the house.

"I'm back!" The first man called out, he was more athletically built with long dark hair tied into a tight bun.

"I'm just glad we're getting Christmas a day off!" the second man with his dark hair tied into a small man bun, nodded.

"ROMAN! RIKER!" One of their younger siblings, Ranger looked up from a book he was reading about Fire Hazard before rushing towards them.

"We have an emergency!" Another one of the younger siblings, Ricky (aged 13) panicked.

"What happened? Did the Elite Force got to dad?" Riker panicked a bit.

"No! **WORSE**!" Ricky and Ranger yelped.

"Did _Grandpa_ break out of _jail_?" Roman asked. The Andrews had despised the Davenports after finding out that their Grandfather Gao was arrested.

"Did _Reggie_ break the car?" Riker asked, one of their younger sister, Regina had just got her drivers' permit and has been begging her older siblings to teach her how to drive. Regina (aged 16) is a rather calm and collected girl but she lets her anger get the worst in her sometimes.

"No. Reese and dad are teaching." One of their 19-year-old twin brothers, Remus replied.

"They shouldn't be too hard to find, we'll just look for the car that's driving in **Reverse**!" Remus' twin, Romulus added.(Suite Life of Zack and Cody reference)

"It can't be as bad as when RIKER learnt how to drive." Ranger stated before they all snickered.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Riker exclaimed.

"You _DROVE_ _INTO_ Mighty Med's **EAST WING**!" Roman corrected. "Ambrose said he hasn't seen someone wreck the hospital ever since dad and Uncle Frank crashed a Tipton Trolley into the West Wing when they were in high school!"

"And just in case, Rory's following them via motorbike. And Rover and Roger followed the car via crows!" Remus explained.

"Then what is the emergency?" Roman asked

As if cued, they heard a loud crash from the kitchen.

"Oh no, **_NOT AGAIN RAINEY!_** " Riker face-palmed before Roman grabbed a fire extinguisher and dashed to the kitchen, before pulling out their 14-year-old sister, Rainey.

"What happened, Rainey?!" Riker and the rest of the siblings circled their sister.

"It was all a blur, all I did was unwrap the large bag of macaroni and went to grab some cheese and then it just exploded." Rainey blinked slowly. Rainey, was the 9th sibling, she is generally a happy-go-lucky girl who loves to help out around the house, sing and cosplay; but however, a terrible cook and tends to set things on fire.

"Good news, I put out the fire. Bad news, Rainey had destroyed the mac' n' cheese!" Roman announced, after cleaning up the mess. "We only have enough ingredients to make soup and probably pizza."

"Guess we'll have pizza for dinner?" the youngest, Rodissiuss Andrews Junior but goes by AJ, asked.

"PIZZA! PIZZA!" Ricky and Riker started cheering.

"I guess so, but we'll be needing to pass by the mall to refill the groceries." Roman nodded. Christmas was only a week away and his family are planning to celebrate it without any chaos or being hunted down like fugitives.

What? Just because they're villains doesn't mean taking over the world during the holidays. Besides, villains are just people being villainize under bad circumstances.

 **So yeah, this is Part 1 of the story. This was supposed to be the first draft for my Christmas Secret Santa gift for last years' Secret Santa Gift Exchange program but it was scrapped later on because I didn't know HOW to elaborate on ideas.** **I actually believe that Roman's family are good misunderstood people, and loads people write of Roman as the worst of all (pushes Tracy to Roman into an empty room, here! Love each other! But not too much, we already have enough kids!) Heck, I once even had this random but dark AU where Roman actually threatened to kill the Elite Force if Tracy doesn't um…cooperate. Long story short, it was an AU in which Tracy actually was Baby Jayden's birthmother and Roman's the dad. Heck, the Elite Force wanted the baby aborted because no one wants 'the devil's spawn' and that she did what she had to do because she would have rather sacrificed herself than let her friends die; and she actually LOVES Roman enough to let him have his way under her consent. I might actually write for that AU someday but we'll have to see about that. [What were your thoughts, people?]** **I had a bundle of AU ideas for the Andrews family, and one of them being an AU where they were falsely labeled as villains because there are OTHER shapeshifter villains too, REMEMBER DR. WRATH?! He was a shapeshifter too, and he showed up in the form of smoke. That would be a horrible accusation for the Andrews family. [For those who read my stories, I think you'll know who Tracy and Jones are staying over with. *wink, wink]** **Also, I had Tasha and Naomi around instead of Donald (because Gramma Rose wants to nag at her son in law instead of her daughter this year) because I feel like maybe Tasha could be a bit more understanding to the Andrews situation than the Elite Force might since she knows what it is like to raise children by her own. *glares over at Kaz, because he burnt little Ricky and insulted Rodissiuss; and Bree because she almost killed a great father who loves his children and has to raise them singlehandedly, not everyone can handle 13 kids, I would love to see you try, Bree[Yeah I am more of Team Shapeshifters than Team Elite Force by now, I don't know why. Maybe it's because the Andrews Clan deserve love too] [Rodissiuss and his family (Push Tracy and Roman together): LOVE EACH OTHER!]** **Anyway, that's all for now. Feel free to leave a review down belong and tell me what did you think of the story so far. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


End file.
